


Love and Gang Warfare 2: Unbreakable

by JooniesWinterFlower, Kingslayer-Angel (JooniesWinterFlower), RiottBliss



Series: Love and Gangs [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Broken Families, Cults, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Guns, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/JooniesWinterFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JooniesWinterFlower/pseuds/Kingslayer-Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiottBliss/pseuds/RiottBliss
Summary: After the death of his older brother, Seth found his place as the third leader of the notorious Bullet Club. Now five years later the Bullet Club suffers an unspeakable loss at the hands of Bray Wyatt and Seth disappears. Now Violet has to piece her broken family back together and save Seth from his worst enemy...himself.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Aleister Black | Tommy End/Zelina Vega | Rosita, Baron Corbin/Ember Moon | Athena, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Character(s), Jordan Devlin/Millie Mckenzie, Killer Kross/Scarlett Bordeaux, Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace, Shotzi Blackheart/Taynara Conti, Sonya Deville/Paige | Britani Knight, Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Series: Love and Gangs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405972
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Love and Gang Warfare 2: Unbreakable

"Daddy…...wake up!" Seth groaned as he was jumped on by two little girls. "Mommy and Papa said it's time for breakfast!" Fiona chirped brightly "I'm awake, I swear." Seth replied as he sat up and faced his daughters. "Good Morning, Princess Fiona, Good Morning Princess Raven" he said kissing the foreheads of his 5 year old, soon to be 6 year old twins.

"Good morning Daddy," Raven said much quieter then her sister. "Morning, Daddy" Fiona echoed "Mommy said that if you wanna eat Papa's special choco-pancakes you gotta get up" "Oh I do?" Seth said. "Well I guess I'll race you!" Fiona giggled and took off, her sister following. Seth got up and stretched, feeling a knot in his back. 'Gotta have Vi check that out'

Seth darted down the hallway and picked up the girls

"Gotcha!"

"Daddy, that's not fair!" Fiona yelled "You can't just pick us up!"

Walking into the kitchen carrying Fiona and Raven under his arms like footballs "I caught two princesses, what should I do with them?" He says causing the girls to giggle.

"You could feed them to the Wolf." Finn says pointing to Baron who was sitting at the kitchen table eating pancakes.

"Nooooo, don't feed us to Uncle Wolfy!" Raven giggled. "Uncle Wolfy's full, feed them to Auntie Wolfy" Baron pointed to his wife, who promptly began chasing the girls once Seth set them down to kiss Finn. "Morning Mon Roi" he said. "Morning, Kitten" he replied steadily flipping pancakes

"How'd you get roped into making these? That's normally a weekend thing." Seth asked

"Our daughters have inherited your gift for manipulation, mon chaton" Violet says as she walks into the room. Seth went to answer as there was a knock at the front door. Baron went there and came back with Paige and Mandy Rose. "Auntie Paige!" Raven hugged her aunt's legs. "Hey babygirl" Paige smiled.

"Hi Aunt Mandy," Fiona says hugging the blonde. "Hi sweetie, what's up?"

"Papa made choco-pancakes!"

"There's plenty if you want, ladies" Finn says

"No thanks, Finn...but we need to talk...without the girls" Paige replied with a serious look. I

Quickly telling Baron and Ember to watch the kids, Seth, Violet and Finn led 2/3rds of Absolution to his office.

"What's up." Violet says

"Mom got a lead on the Old Man" Paige says without hesitation. "You're serious?" Finn said. "Dead serious?" Paige nodded. "Mom's got Ruby going through her dark side contacts and Mox is fishing through Japan's criminal underworld. But right now...it's looking like he has Sanity and the Samoan Dynasty backing him up"

"Why would the Dynasty back him up?" Violet says harshly

Paige swallowed "He managed to convince Rocky that we were responsible for Roman's death. No one's heard from Galina since her and JoJo disappeared...so the Dynasty is gunning for us too."

At Paige's words Seth abruptly left the room without saying anything.  
"He's still healing" Violet muttered. Paige looked down, sniffing. "It was never Seth's fault" Finn added. Unknown to them, Seth stood just outside the doorway, listening to them. 'It was my fault' he thought. 'I'm the reason he's gone'

“Where's Sonya?” Violet asked. “If she isn't at the girl’s birthday party, Raven is going to throw a tantrum. They’re not pretty” “She’ll be there don’t worry. I unfortunately will not be, small role in a CW show” Finn rolled his eyes. “Your neices are turning six and you’re focused on a teenager show?”  
"Paige" Violet said quietly. "You have not missed a single birthday. You didn't miss the day they were born. Why now?"

"One of the old man's contacts works as a producer on this show. Slimy little shit named Kevin Dunn. I'm scoping out his hotel room so....Mom can fly out the next day and talk to him. I will video call the party but this is the best lead we've had on the old geezer in years”  
“I'm a little upset, but at least you told us" Finn said.

Paige smiled softly and hugged Violet. "Thank you. It'll be fast, like I said small role" "That's all you can get since you're mediocre at best" Seth teased. "Oh shut up" Paige said back


End file.
